chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:1.Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament 2013
Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Battle Tournement 2012! I'm Omochao (BlurayOriginals) and until other notice I'll be you host for these tournements! No cheating and good luck! Our Users #Blu #SS3K #Boom #GK #Tynic #Apallo? #Rio? #Zeke? #Zaya Rules #Join before October 31st. #A maximum of 66 characters is allowed. #Each user is allowed 6 characters #No god-modding #No one hit K.O (unless agreed to) #If you desire to cheat, PM me on this wiki's chat. #At the moment there is no desired plot twist. #No healing spam. #No killing. #The matches go in order in terms of time. #In this tourney if it is a tie it will be decided to be voted, randomized or chosen by the battling users. #This is (hopefully) canon to the Chillverse. Don't screw it up. #Matches are 15 minutes. #If you're villain plans on cheating or other cool stuff happens, PC it to Me. Characters Commenters/Observers #Omochao #Richard "Bitchao" #Debra the Obese-Echidna Contestants Team Ecruos #Ecruos the Porcupine #Daishori the Hedgehog-Porcupine Hybrid #Z-Rock the Hedgehog-Dragon Hybrid #Nero the Porcupine #Delta the Corrupted #Brooke the Short-Tailed Cat Team Bluray #Bluray the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Jowan the Weaselat #Axel the Hedgehog #Eva the Hedgegoose #Ruby the Porcupine Tynic Team #Tynic The Hedgehog (tynic) #Hurrikai the hedgehog (tynic) #Torch the Flamehog (tynic) #Phoenix The Flame (tynic) # Soul fire the hedgehog # Maximum The Hedgehog General Knight's #Navi the Hedgehog (GK) #Hunt the Lynx (GK) Team Gurahk #Clyde O'Donnell #Angel Caroso #Kyle Oikonny #Ivy Prower #Jerry the Echidnahog #Esmerelda the Echidna Team SS3K ZHE KEENG OV FIETAS #JT the Androhog #Tidal the Crocodile #Flint the Weasel #Edward the Fox #Kyo the Hedgehog #Shingo the Fox Team Apallo #Apallo the Hedgehog #Lunas the Hedgehog #Sonia the Eagle #Eclipse the Hedgehog #Saturn the Seedarian #Apallo Junior the Hedgehog Team Holly #Holly the Fox #Holly Dolphin #Sleet the Lizard #Jessi the Hedgehog #Jacqueline the Cat #Marilyn the Fox Team Boom #Boombomb the Hedgehog #Sal the Echidna #Greed the Avaricious #Dashie the Pegasus #Raphael the Wolf #Sena the Hedgehog Team Deejay #Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound #Daichi The Tanuki #Banzai The Tasmanian Devil #Rallo the Lion #Aahil The Flying Squirrel #Daniel The Angelic Armadillo Match ups #Banzai The Tasmanian Devil vs. Torch the Flamehog #Phoenix The Flame vs. Delta the Corrupted #Tidal the Crocodile vs. Ecruos the Porcupine #Sena the Hedgehog vs. Angel Caroso #Kyle Oikonny vs. Flint the Weasel #Apallo the Hedgehog vs. Ruby the Porcupine #Eclipse the Hedgehog vs. Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound #Jerry the Echidnahog vs. Rallo the Lion #Axel the Hedgehog vs. Clyde O'Donnell #Lunas the Hedgehog vs. Edward the Fox #Maximum The Hedgehog vs. Tynic The Hedgehog #Hunt the Lynx vs.Aahil The Flying Squirrel #Kyo the Hedgehog vs. Greed the Avaricious #Navi the Hedgehog vs. JT the Androhog #Z-Rock the Hedgehog-Dragon Hybrid vs. Brooke the Short-Tailed Cat #Sonia the Eagle vs. Daichi The Tanuki #Ivy Prower vs.Saturn the Seedarian #Soul fire the hedgehog vs. Jacqueline the Cat #Dashie the Pegasus vs.Esmerelda the Echidna #Holly Dolphin vs. Apallo Junior the Hedgehog #Daishori the Hedgehog-Porcupine Hybrid vs.Sleet the Lizard #Shingo the Fox vs. Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Boombomb the Hedgehog vs. Jessi the Hedgehog #Hurrikai the hedgehog vs. Holly the Fox #Nero the Porcupine vs. Raphael the Wolf #Sal the Echidna vs. Daniel The Angelic Armadillo #Marilyn the Fox vs. Jowan the Weaselat #Bluray the Fox vs.Eva the Hedgegoose Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Roleplay